Oz, I'm hungry!
by Anne Neko-chan
Summary: What happens when Alice is mad about food? You are about to find about!


Oz was walking with Gil down the huge garden in the Vezarius mansion, the day seemed to be quite calm and relaxed for everyone, they kept walking normally when they heard Emily's voice from the rose bushes, both Gil and Oz rolled their eyes before looking for Break, who was trying to keep his little and creepy doll quiet while he wrestled with the bush to let him out of it and join his two friends

- Vezariuuus! – said Break happily while hugging Oz

- Break please stop doing that, it's really annoying that you appear in places like…under our beds – remembered Gil with a shiver

- Oh…hello Break…what brings you to my mansion today? There are no chains to be chased lately -

Break was about to answer when a loud scream interrupted them from their conversation and the birds that were resting in the trees flew off because they were too scared to find out what made that sound. They three men looked themselves and reached one logical answer _Alice. _So that explained why they were standing in front of the kitche's doors, hearing the breaking glasses and the sound of metal utensils crashing on the ground, too terrified to knock but too curious to know what made de crazy girl angry now. The three of them made _rock, paper, scissors_ to determine who would be the "brave man" to face the beast, for his bad luck, it was Break who lost so he was the one to look into the kitchen, when he entered, Gil and Oz closed the door fast and listened carefully to what was happening

- BOO! – screamed Break

- KYAH! What do you think you are doing you f*cking creeper? Get out before I bite off your head! – screamed Alice before throwing Break out of the kitchen, making Gil and Oz step away from the doors, watching Break in the floor with some flowers in his head and a broken vase around him

- Ok that's it, I'm going to see what happens with the damned rabbit this time – added Gil before entering the kitchen and leaving Oz alone – Oi Alice? What the hell do you think you're doing making this shitty mess? – protested Gil behind the kitchen doors

- Leave me alone seaweed head, I'm in a bad mood, unless you want to end like the creeper out there – said Alice defiantly

Oz couldn't see anything, he could only hear how a fight was going on in the mansion kitchen, he raised his hand with a bored look on his face and started the countdown with his fingers _five, four, three, two, one_. When he reached the number one, he moved an unconscious Break just a few centimeters before Gil flew off from the kitchen and landed in the place where Break was, Oz looked at Gil who was probably watching little stars or birds flying around his head. Oz stretched out his arms and entered calmly the kitchen, where he found Alice without her usual coat and gloves, she was only wearing her black mini skirt, her white boots and her white shirt, her long brown hair moved like it had life while Alice moved from one place to another in the kitchen before turning around and looking at Oz with an angry look on her face

- Oz! You are my servant and that means that when I'm not pleased with something you are supposed to do something for my happiness! – demanded Alice to the blond boy

- Well…tell me what's wrong and I'll see what I can do -

- You are supposed to know me, what a shitty servant I got here – sighed Alice while twirling her hair with her fingers

- Well let me guess, you are in the kitchen, everything is messed up and soon the personal from the mansion is going to start making dinner so…I say that you want something for dinner but there's nothing – deduced Oz while looking at an impressed Alice who was grinning at him evily

- Good job Oz, you deserve a prize – grinned Alice, walking slowly towards Oz and standing behind him, tentatively embracing him by his shoulders and giving him a bite in his neck, something that made Oz jump out of Alice touch with his face as red as a tomato

- Wha…What do you think you're doing?! Bite a piece of meat that is not mine! – shouted Oz angrily while watching the girl laugh

- There's no meat in this f*cking mansion and I think you taste better than meat –

Said that, Alice made her way to Oz, who was trying to hide the fact the was trembling, she took Oz's hands in hers and made him hold her by the waist, she was enjoying every second of that moment with Oz, she slowly started nibbling Oz's neck, listening him do little sounds of pleasure, she was about to kiss him in the lips but Break entered the kitchen

- Look who's back here! Oz-kun I am looking for eating dinner tonight not looking at the rabbit making out with you

- W-w-we were NOT ma-making o-out! – declared Oz, moving his hands to Alice's back while she hid her face in Oz's neck

- Get out of here you god-damned creeper before I make you regret being born and I'm talking really serious – said Alice calmly while Break stepped out of the kitchen with a bored look, clearly expecting Alice to throw him a plate or knocking him out

- We'll continue this later Oz, thanks for the appetizer – Alice winked at Oz before biting his bottom lip and stepping out of the kitchen

Oz stood there still blushing, tasting the tip of blood that came from his lip where Alice bit him, Gil entered the kitchen just a few seconds later and watched as a smile was curving out on his lips and the next thing he knew was that Oz went to run for Alice _What the hell happened here between the f*cking rabbit and Oz? _was the only think Gil could think about while standing in the messed up kitchen


End file.
